Be My Valentine
by crazy-monkey-grl
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day and Ron is recieving anonymous love letters. But from who? Will someone's heart be broken or will a new love blossom?
1. Pink Baskets and WackJobs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that aren't in the book. BUT...I do own the plot.

Summary: It's near Valentine's Day and Ron starts to get mysterious love letters. But from who? Will someone's heart be broken or will a new love blossom?

Chapter 1: Pink Baskets and Wack-Jobs

Ron was getting on the train for his 6th year at Hogwarts. He and Harry finally found a compartment that was empty. They sat down and started talking about quidditch. "If I were a keeper I'd play for the....." Suddenly, Luna Lovegood opened their compartment door, looked around and googled at Ron. She said, in her sexiest voice(which is a lot to ask of Luna since she's not that sexy), "Hi, Ron!"and blew him a kiss as she shut the door. Ron looked like he had seen a giant spider. His face was as red as his hair. "What a wack-job!""Yeah,"said Harry, "She must be taking something..." Just when they were about to finish their discussion on quidditch, Hermione walked in.

"YOU two should be getting changed! We're almost at Hogwarts." So they quickly put on their robes. As they arrived, Ron's stomach began to rumble. "I can't wait to eat some food. I haven't had anything since the lunch trolley came by." They walked into the great hall and sat down at their table. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few important words to say to you all. First of all we have a new DADA teacher. Let me introduce you to Professor Natalia Hueberto."

Everyone cheered for the teacher, especially the guys.

"Also Head Girl is Cho Chang of Ravenclaw and Head Boy is Damien Madina of Slytherin. As you all know the Forbidden forest is..well..forbidden. Well I think that's everything of importance. Let's begin the feast....Oh, wait, one last word...SMORGESBORGIA!" Ron began stuffing his face with food and was one of the last people to come out of the great hall.

"I can tell, this is gonna be a great year!" He walked to his dormitory and fell asleep, dreading the studying and homework that was soon to come.

It had been about a week since the first day of school. Ron was getting pounded with homework and Hermione was driving him nuts. He just wanted to take a little break, but that wasn't gonna happen. One day while he was playing wizard's chess with Seamus Finnigan, Harry brought in a big pink basket filled with lots of candy. "Ron! Look what I found in your room." Ron stared in amazement at the wonderful assortment of Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, Drooble's Blowing gum, Pepper Imps, Sugar Quills and Exploding Bonbons. "Errol almost died carrying this thing to the window."

"Harry, who is it from?" asked Seamus while popping a few whizbees into his mouth.

"I don't know. The card just says 'Be Mine'." Both of the boys sat in the middle of the floor thinking of who it could be that sent the basket.

"Do you think its Parvati?"

"NO!"

"How about Lavender"

"Of corse not." Hermione walked in right as Ron was about to suggest her. "What are you three doing?"said Hermione.

"...ahh nothing" said Ron,"were just sitting here .....not doing anything ......what possible things could we be doing..."

"RON'S GOT A SECRET LOVER!!!" Harry blurted.

"Harry, you idiot. NO I DON'T!"

"Ok, ok, I believe you." said Hermione. "What's her name, then?"

"Im telling you I don't have a secret lover!!!!.........I have a secret candy sender."

"Well do you know who she is?" All three boys shook there heads no. "Well, I'm going to find out exactly who is Ron's 'secret candy sender." "Bye, Boys! And please....don't fill up on too much candy, It's bad for your teeth!" Hermione got up and walked over to the portrait, secretly hiding a chocolate frog for later.

"....secret candy sender..HAH!"

****

**::I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Be My Valentine by me, Crazy Monkey Girl. First of all I'd like to thank my Beta-Reader and all of the wonderful people who read my fanfic. If you like it and think I should keep it going, PLZ review. It's soooo important to me. I don't mind flames but......Anyway hope you liked it!::**

**Thanx,**

_**C.M.G.**_


	2. Studs and Birdies

Throughout the next couple of weeks, Ron had developed an archive of letters from his secret admirer. Owls were coming by the dozens with candy, notes, and other unusual gifts. One time a black raven flew in his room carrying a tiny box. He quickly opened the parcel because, who could refuse a gift? Inside was a watch with a radish for the clock face. 'Very strange' he thought but decided to wear it.

It was about lunch time and Ron went to find Harry. He walked down to the great hall and saw that everyone was eating. So he joined them. "Hey, guys! Any luck finding out who my secret admirer is?"

"Actually Ron,"said Hermione, "Yesterday I talked to some of the girls to see if they knew anything. But noone did. So I decided to invite a bunch of them over for a sleep over tonight. That way I can hear ALL of the juicy gossip." Suddenly a broad smile appeared on Harry's face.

"Hermione.....when did you become a gossip junkie?" Hermione blushed profusely.

"Its not that I like..that....stuff.....Its just...well...This is purely experimental. I need clues to find Ron's admirer and that's how I'll get them." She then stood up and walked out of the Hall. Harry was about to take a bite out of his sandwich when the raven black hair of Cho Chang caught his eye. "Sorry Ron, I..uh...have to take care of some....business. Bye!" Harry practically leaped out of his seat as he thought of Cho and him dancing in the moonlight.

"Hey Harry!" said Cho. "How's quidditch season?" Harry just stood there with this weird expression like 'she very pretty, me like her'.

"Uh, Harry are you okay?"

"mmmh......oh uh, yes."

"M'kay, well bye!"

"Wait Cho!!"Harry yelled. Of course every student turned their heads to look. "Willyougotothedancewithme?" Cho looked extremely confused. "What?"

"I said, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Umm, Harry, that's sweet and all but Blaise Zambini already asked me and plus I really don't like you..umm that way." Hurt and embarrassed by the thought of the entire school watching him get rejected, Harry ran out of the Great Hall.

While Harry was getting burnt by Cho, Ron was stuffing his face with creamed corn. 'Yum' thought Ron. All this talk of secret admirers made him hungry. Basically, Ron was in his own little world.

**_Later That Evening_**.......

"So Lav, who is on the '_Luscious List' _this week?" asked Parvati anxiously.

"I must say that Dean is looking quite good this year as well as Seamus. But of course, Draco Malfoy is #1. And..uh..don't tell anyone I said this but I'm rating Neville as a 5." The room that was once filled with giggling and gossiping, was as dead as a dementor's kiss. "Neville...Haha...are you serious?"asked Padma.

"Abso-spankin-lutely! You must have seen him on the train...SO FINE!"

Luna interjected,"Well, I'm rather fond of..." Suddenly there were three, rather loud, knocks on the door to their room. Out of the corner came Hermione to answer the door.

"Professor McGonagall, how nice to see you! Would you like to come in?"

"No Hermione....but GIRLS, what do you think you are doing staying up this late in the night? I'm surprised at you all, especially you Hermione. I expect all of you to be wide awake and chipper in my class tomorrow. Understood?" Hermione nodded her head sheepishly, along with the rest of the girls. Tonights rendevous would be cancelled.

"Since I'm so nice, I will not deduct house points but you must go to sleep immediately!" McGonagall walked out of the room and disappeared into the halls.

"That was close,"whispered Lavender. "We best go to sleep. Night girls, we must do this again sometime in another house. Thanks Hermione!" They all agreed and turned out the lights. 'I can't wait to tell Ron and Harry all I found out,' thought Hermione.

Monday morning arrived too soon for Ron. He had spent the entire weekend working on homework and quidditch practice. He was almost down the stairs when a giant pelican dropped something on his head. "Ow...you bloody bird." Ron picked up the fairly large package and decided to show his friends before opening it. As he walked through the hall doors Hermione came and tapped him on the back.

"Hey Ron, looks like your secret admirer strikes again!"

"Yeah, on the head," said Ron sarcastically.

"Come on, open it already," cheered everyone at the Gryffindor table. Ron carefully untied the ribbon sealing the gift. He couldn't wait to see what he got next. As he pulled back the brown paper, he gasped. "Oh my... It's the new G-Force 3000! That's the latest model yet!!!" Everyone at the table was asking 'who it was from' and 'can they have a go'. But amidst the excitement, Ron just stood there, like he had seen a ghost. Harry quickly walked over to Ron and slapped him on the cheek.

"Ron, mate, are you okay?"

"Uh...I...uh..did I really get the new G-Force 3000?"

"Yes, of course, can't you see it in front of you?"

"Sorry, but I can't see much of anything right now, except these annoying little birds flying around my head." Then Ron fainted......

**::Hey guys, was that cool or what? well at least i thought it was. thank you so much for reviewing. it really makes the writer happy!!:) you should be able to read the next chapter soon. also, do you think i should keep it going or stop after the fifth chappie? plz r/r, cause u know i luv it,and hey feel free to tell friends about my fanfic. spread the luv! **

**Thanx, **

**C.M.G.**

**p.s. sorry one last thing, i'd like to give a shout out to my editor amhuinn-the-nymph, YOU ROCK SIS!! you should check out her stuff on too! bye luv yall **

****


End file.
